Oaken
Oaken is the owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. In addition to operating the store, he also lives there with his family. History Frozen summer 's lack of funds.]] After Elsa cast an eternal winter over Arendelle, Oaken found himself needing to find a way to sell his summer wares. When Anna stumbled into his store, Oaken wasted no time in trying to pressure her to purchase his discounted summer goods, albeit good-naturedly. However, Anna asked instead for winter items, prompting Oaken to gesture to his poorly-stocked winter department, consisting of a winter dress, boots, a pickax, and some rope. As Anna headed over to fetch the dress and boots, she questioned Oaken about Elsa's whereabouts, though he claimed that only she was crazy enough to be out in the current weather. At that moment, Kristoff entered the store, covered head-to-toe in snow. Amending his previous statement to include the ice harvester, Oaken attempted to coerce Kristoff into buying some summer products; however, the ice harvester was interested only in carrots, the pickax, and a length of rope. Cutting his losses, Oaken charged Kristoff for the items, but the ice harvester insisted on paying only a quarter of the price. Citing "supply and demand" problems, Oaken refused to lower his prices, despite Kristoff's insistence that his ice business was suffering due to the sudden winter as well. Trying for a bargain, Oaken informed Kristoff that he would include a visit to the sauna if he paid the full price, waving to a family sitting inside as he did so. Desperate, Kristoff pleaded again for Oaken to lower the prices, but the store owner was not moved and told the ice harvester that his funds would only get him the carrots. Seething, Kristoff called Oaken a "crook"; riled at the insult, the store owner stood up to his full height of seven feet and promptly threw the ice harvester from his establishment and into the snow outside. Returning to Anna, Oaken returned to a cheery disposition and apologized for his violence, offering to add in a quart of lutefisk to Anna's order so that there were no hard feelings. Christmas During Arendelle's holiday celebrations, Oaken showed Olaf his family tradition. While inside the sauna, Olaf melted; Oaken resolved the problem by taking him outside, where he refroze. Oaken also gave Olaf a portable sauna for Elsa and Anna, and when Olaf asked if he could also have a tasteful traditional towel, Oaken happily gave him the one he was wearing. Later, Oaken skated on a frozen lake alongside Anna and Elsa. Anna's birthday a cold remedy.]] Months later, Oaken visited Arendelle, inhabiting a small shop called "Oaken's Cloakens". When he was visited by Elsa and Anna, he noticed Elsa's cold and offered her a cold remedy that he had made himself. Elsa politely rejected the offering, only for Anna to accept it. Personality Always looking to sell his goods, Oaken is enthusiastic and greets his customers by offering them deals on his products. However, the store owner's cheerful demeanor belies his intolerance towards difficult customers. When angered, he does not hesitate to use force, though he is quick to return to his jolly disposition. Abilities Oaken is incredibly strong, having had no trouble removing Kristoff, a strong man in his own right, from his store. He also threw Kristoff a considerable distance out into the snow without displaying any signs of strain. Appearances Books * Frozen: Book of the Film * Olaf & Sven on Thin Ice * A New Reindeer Friend Trivia * Oaken's store is the only one for miles around, so the store owner never worries about competition. * Despite their dispute, Kristoff still delivered ice to Oaken's trading post.Frozen: Stories from Arendelle, page 139. * Oaken makes a minor appearance in the fourth season of the ABC show, Once Upon a Time, and is portrayed by Darcey Johnson. * Oaken comes from a long line of inventors. His great-uncle Jarl invented the Heifersling – a cow-carrying device.The Great Ice Engine, page 15 (E-book version). Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Characters